jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Kleiver
|membership = Spargus |height = 6'4" |weight = 158 kg |species = Human |gender = Male |equipment = Staff |voice actor = Brian Bloom }} '''Kleiver' is a support character in Jak 3, and a foil character Jak X: Combat Racing. He is a Wastelander, serving Spargus king Damas during Jak 3 and Sig after Jak 3. He appeared in Jak X: Combat Racing as an unlockable combat racer. History ''Jak 3'' Kleiver was first introduced in the third game as "the guy that runs the place Spargus", and first met Jak and Daxter after the mission "Earn 1st war amulet". He promised that he would take care of the two while they were in Spargus and allow them to drive and eventually earn buggies parked in the garage in return for accomplishing various tasks throughout the city and Wasteland. Despite his rather pugnacious hospitality, he made it clear to the two that he disliked them, referring to them as "newbies" and treating them with sparse respect. However, as Jak and Daxter became more established in Spargus, Kleiver grew to enjoying the two's company more and more. Kleiver gave Jak and Daxter the use of buggies after accomplishing tasks; he gave them the Tough Puppy after they beat him in a desert race, the Sand Shark in order to accomplish the mission "Destroy metal head beasts", and the Dune Hopper after the mission "Corral wild leapers". Kleiver was also the top-gunner for the Spargus gun turret until Jak beat his score, to which he relinquished his title and gave Jak a light eco crystal. Towards the end of the game, Kleiver assigned ottsel Veger as his sidekick, likened to Jak and Daxter. ''Jak X: Combat Racing'' Kleiver re-appeared in Jak X: Combat Racing in the middle of the game, entering the Kras City Grand Championship in order to "even the score" for embarrassing him on the track in Jak 3. Jak happily accepted his challenge, and throughout the game Kleiver gave him a few extra race challenges for "real competition". However, Jak questioned Kleiver's motive, noting that he hardly does anything for free. Kleiver was also featured as an unlockable racer. He used the Roadhog during the Green Eco Cup, Yellow Eco Cup, and exhibition mode, and the Anvil RTX during the Blue Eco Cup. Characteristics Appearance Kleiver is a tall, overweight human male, standing at 6'4" and weighing in at 158 kg. He is bald on the top of his head with blond hair growing around the back of his head, reaching down to his high-set shoulders. He also sports a mustache which reaches down below his chin. He wears a white shirt and a diaper, covered only in the front and back by tattered desert-themed clothing typical to Spargus citizens. He wears a wide band around his lower abdomen, appearing to keep all of his patched clothing together. He has a large, metallic left shoulder plate decorated with tusks. He also wields a wastelander staff. Personality Kleiver tries to come off as tough and appear as the "top-dog", often intimidating people with his tall, husky figure and heavy build. Despite his establishment in Spargus, he is continually beaten per challenge by Jak, starting with the Tough Puppy race, ending with the Spargus gun turret challenge, and again in Jak X after beating him in a Kras Coliseum race. He is Australian-accented, often using Australian-originated slang, and belittling nicknames for Jak and Daxter, though, despite his nature, eventually grows to respect the two heroes towards the end of the game, only to come back as a more-or-less friendly competitor in the following installment. References Category:Characters in Jak 3 Category:Wastelanders